


Second Guessing

by R_Rosewood



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Self-Doubt, mixedemotions, reassurance, second-guessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rosewood/pseuds/R_Rosewood
Summary: Conflicted as to whether or not he did the right thing regarding the recovery of Momakase's swords, Hiro goes to Honey Lemon to voice his concerns.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Second Guessing

" _Swords_ , Honey Lemon! I helped her steal _swords!_ " 

Hiro was now nearing the better half of an hour's worth of ranting. 

"I don't know if I did the _right_ thing! I mean, sure nothing's more important than family and _at the time_ I felt like it was the right thing to do _but_ -" Hiro buried both his hands in his hair and tugged sharply. "What if-if she _hurts_ somebody with them or, I don't know-" 

Honey Lemon, who had been quietly wondering if she should tell Hiro about the widening hole in the floor courtesy of a vial of toxic ooze he'd knocked off her bench a little under ten minutes ago, decided to remain silent. At this point, she wasn't sure how _he_ hadn't worn a hole through her floor. 

"What if she _kills_ somebody with those swords! I-I can't have that on my conscience! I _can't!_ " Hiro turned on his heel and paced to the door and back, rocking slightly. "But what else can you use a sword for? _Nothing!_ Oh my _god_ I've _killed somebody_ -"

"Hiro." said Honey Lemon. 

"I'm a _murderer_ -"

"Hiro!"

" _What!_ " Hiro spun around, tugging two fistfuls of hair down to his ears as he did so. He looked somewhat crazed.

"If you keep pacing like that you'll step in the acid on the floor and twist an ankle, okay?" Honey Lemon stood, carefully adjusting the hem of her skirt as she did so. 

"Acid...?" Hiro glanced down, nearly swallowed his tongue and leapt back. " _Acid!_ "

"You knocked the vial over with your elbow-" Honey Lemon glanced at her watch. "-thirteen minutes ago." 

Hiro hesitated.

"When you were showing me what a sword strike looks like." she added.

"Oh." 

"Hiro, look, what you did - regarding Momakase's swords - was the right thing. You protected all of us, including Aunt Cass." Skirting purposefully around the sizzling hole that had been her doormat, Honey Lemon gently put a hand on Hiro's small, boney shoulder. "Whatever Momakase does with those swords has nothing to do with you. Nothing she does will ever be your fault."

"Although, now I think about it," Go Go said, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe. "I don't think she's ever killed anyone before. At least, not in this city."

"Go Go!" Honey Lemon clasped her hands together beneath her chin. " _Hi!_ " 

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys." Go Go looked pointedly at Hiro. "Hiro, listen, Honey Lemon's right," she folded her arms across her chest. "You did the right thing. No one got seriously hurt - except for the guy you said Momakase kneed in the face - _but you did the right thing_. Now quit second-guessing yourself and help me fix the hole you put in Honey Lemon's floor-" she glanced at her watch. "-sixteen minutes ago." 

"Oh." Hiro slowly unwound his fists from his hair, sheepishly rubbing at his elbow. "Sixteen minutes ago, huh?" He glanced at Honey Lemon, who was watching Gogo attempt to blow a bubblegum bubble the size of a small, pink moon and giggling when it popped in her face. "S-sorry, Honey Lemon. About...y'know. All of... _this._ " 

"It's alright Hiro," turning her attention from a fuming Go Go, Honey Lemon smiled. It was the kind of ridiculously contagious smile that made you want to smile too. "We all second-guess ourselves sometimes. Doubt is just-"

"-a pain in the _ass._ " 

Honey Lemon gasped. " _Go Go!_ Hiro's a _child!_ You can't say that!"

"Hey, I'm fourteen!" 

"Exactly! A _baby!_ Go Go you _apologise_ -" 

"What! I'm not apologising - I didn't say anything _wrong_ -"

Seeing Honey Lemon's mood rapidly deteriorating, Hiro took his leave; inching around the ruined floor and darting past Gogo, he ran from the lab with a smile. His shoulders felt lighter than ever, and the lead nails doubt had hammered through his heart had finally been pried out -

He'd done the right thing, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
